The Other's Reunion
by Snowy12345679
Summary: Two girls are in Fruits basket! Their Jouney was well, until a strange girl is with Tohru. Pairs: KyoxOC YukixOC TohruxMomiji ENJOY! R&R Its back and being FIXED! hope you like it. If you like story, sorry... Discontinued
1. Stange girl & Tohru

**Hey All yous reading this! This is my second/third fanfic im doing. The first one, well, its gone, deleted. I don't like it so sorry to the people who did! It was a practise, the first one, so i can get use to this site. This one is reasonably big, took me one week to write it, reason, i couldn't get into it, now i am. The second chapter will be up next week, Hopefully. So yh R&R Please. And i will answer all reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, My two friends own Junko Ando and Chika Fujimoto, the one who owns Chika, owns a bit of the story, need to give her credit~  
><strong>

_**Edit:**_02-11-12 _**Okay, so i fixed a bit of the chapter to my liken, enjoy**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>__**[Junko's P.O.V]**_

"Oh My Gosh, That is great!" said I after reading the manga

"In it!" Chika said.

"I want to be in it!" I said out of question.

"Why? Because of Yuki!"

"Well, I know that you want to see Kyo!"

"NO!"

"Well, I know you do! Anyways, I pray to god that me and Chika to go into Fruits Basket!"

"That's not going to work trust me!"

"What if it does?"

"Well I'll just go along with the flow!"

"Right... Well goodnight Chika!"

"Goodnight Junko!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**[Chika's P.O.V]**_

As I was waking up, I felt wooden floors below me, I'm sure I didn't fall off my bed and Junko don't have wooden floors, she has a carpet. I opened my eyes and saw Junko to the left of me, sleeping sweet and soundly, looking to my right, I saw Shigure staring at us, with a newspaper in his hands.

"My, my, my, what do I have here?" Shigure said as he breaking the awkward silence.

I sat up as rapidly as I can, "I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, don't be!"

I turned and shook Junko up.

"What is it?" Junko wined while rubbing her eyes.

"Look!" I said as I pointed to Shigure.

She turned and looked for a minute, and then her mouth barely touched the floor. She was gasping.

"Goodness gracious" She muttered.

"Did you girls know how you got here?" Shigure asked.

"No, we did not!" Junko Said, before I could even open my mouth. Damnit, Why am I so shy for goodness sake?

"Its do not, and why are you so polite? You are never like this!" I blurted out. Crap, she is going to kill me. But all she did was sent me an evil glare… This is no good.

_**[Junko's P.O.V]**_

What the hell is Chika thinking? The only way to get us to live here is to say we don't know anything but our names, how to move and how to talk!

I just can't believe it though, we are going to get to stay with these peop-, then suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I looked at Chika for a second then locked my eyes to the stairs and I saw the one and only YUKI!

"Shigure... Who are these _girls_?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"I'm Junko Ando, and this my best friend, Chika Fujimoto." Junko exclaimed.

Chika just gave me a '_You-took-my-line-baka'_ Look.

"Well, I'll be going to school then, and be careful around him okay Miss Ando and Fujimoto?"

"Yeah... sure" Chika mumbled.

"Here some clothes for you and your room is upstairs, turn left and second door along. Okay? If you need me, I'll be in my study; it's the second one along from this hall, to the right." And then Shigure slipped into his study.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**[Emiko's P.O.V] I've longing to do this.**_

This is so dreadful, I hate having to come here just for Tohru. The more I am here, the easier I remember all those memories. No, no look to the future not the past.

"Sis, look a house, let's go and see it close up" Tohru said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure..." I muttered.

"Are you okay, Emiko?"

"Yeah, come on do you want to see the house or not? If you don't come now will be late for school."

"Yeah, I forgot."

"Sis, if you need be I'll be by that tree 'Kay?"

"Yeah, Wow, this looks so peaceful" Tohru said as I leaned next to a tree. Why do I have to be here? Why? These painful memories are too much. I can't meet anymore Sohmas now. I just can't. Just can't...

"Emiko, Look at this!" Tohru Screamed.

"Cool..." I murmured as I was walking towards her. Towards the house I didn't want to encounter. Why is it that I have to be a Sohma? I'm that Sohma that is hated most by Akito, the one that...

"Oh, lookie here, I would not of thought this would bring two _beautiful_ girls to my garden" Shigure said.

WHAT THE HELL? Why is Shigure - Forget it he is always a flirt when it comes to little things. That stupid dirty mutt…

"I'm So Sorry! We didn't mean to barge in without permission!" Tohru panicked. A sweat dropped… Why are you so polite Tohru?

_**[Junko's P.O.V]**_

As I was waking up I heard _"I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to barge in without permission!" _said by a familiar voice, 'Tohru voice'. I saw Chika wake up at that point as well.

"Hey Chika, I think that Tohru is out there." I explained to Chika, who slept nearest to the window.

"I think I already realized that." She snapped back at me. God, I was only being polite.

"So we, basically, came two days before Tohru comes to live in this house." I explained once again.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" She screamed into me ear. Quiet enough so no one would hear and loud enough so that I can hear it.

"OW! What do you have in there a dictionary?" Shigure shouted.

"No, two dictionaries." Yuki pouted.

"Tohru, I'll be going to school first okay? I don't want to be late for school and you shouldn't be either. So hurry up and get to school. See you there!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed.

Chika and I stared at each other, who is this girl?

"Okay Emiko-Chan!" Tohru said cheerfully with a huge smile. So that's her name.

"Tohru! What did I say about calling me that? Only call me Emiko or Emiko-Kun, Not Emiko-Chan!"

"Oh Yeah! Sorry Emiko-Kun!"

"Its fine Tohru, I just _don't_ like being called that, that's all. See ya Tohru-Kun."

"'Kay!" Tohru replied.

"Let's do this again. My name is Shigure Sohma and I am Yuki older, less violent cousin!" Shigure said.

"Well, I should be going to school now! I can't be late!" Tohru explained.

"Wait!" Yuki said suddenly. "As you are here; why don't we walk together?"

_**[Chika's P.O.V]**_

As Yuki and Tohru were leaving, me and Junko came down the stairs and saw Shigure, in the living room, on the couch thinking about something and mumbling something like, "That can't be Emiko can it? No, she left to England, then again, if that is her, why did she return? I know that's her! She doesn't like any Sohma areas."

"Shigure, are you okay?" I said suddenly, to interrupt his thoughts.

"Oh yes I'm fine!" he replied dramatically.

"Well, will it be fine if we can go out and get a job!" Junko asked.

"Yes, go ahead! Make yourself at home!"

"Thanks!" We said in unison

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**[Emiko's P.O.V]**_

I was by the window; when suddenly the Yuki Fan Club came up and started shouting. I turn 'round and saw Tohru and the fan girls! I rushed in front of Tohru and shouted back at them.

"It was coincidence, you ugly thuds!" I screamed at them.

"Well, it better be!" They screamed.

"They said it was a coincidence, so leave or those pointed noses of yours get bruised!" Uo shouted. Thank god they're here!

"Hold on a minute Yankee! We're not afraid of your street talk!" They whined! I bet you any thing they are scared.

"Go, before you get *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep*ed by electric shocks!" Hana calmed shouted. Well, there's Hana for you, the shock girl.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo!" They screamed as they ran down the hall.

"Thank god they disappeared!" I thought out loud.

"Oh Tohru, did they scare you? Come here! And Hana don't actually shock anyone!" Uo said motherly as I walked down the hall, silently.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**[Chika's P.O.V]**_

We were walking down the random road and saw this wonderful pet shop, which, fortunately, had a sign which said:

_Ｔｗｏ Ｐｅｏｐｌｅ Ｎｅｅｄｅｄ_

_Ｙｏｕｎｇ Ｇｉｒｌｓ， Ｔｈａｔ Ａｒｅ Ｐａｓｓｉｏｎａｔｅ Ａｂｏｕｔ Ａｎｉｍａｌｓ_

_Ｔｈａｎｋｓ！_

What luck! That's a perfect description of us!

"Junko, look let's go there!" I said. She replied with a nod and we ran there! It only took us Two hours to find this place.

"Hi there, is it okay if we can get a job?" Junko asked.

"Yes, you can! We just put that sign up five minutes ago! You can start next week, Monday after classes, 4:30 PM to be exact, and the pay will be 1400 yen, Mondays-Fridays." The one behind the counter said.

"Thanks!" We said in unison. 1400 yen is about 10 pounds, nice! And we don't have to work on weekends.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**[Junko's P.O.V]**_

When we got to the foot of the hill and saw Yuki open the front door.

"Yuki, look behind you!" I shouted. Chika, who was surprising close to my left side, screamed loud enough… you get the drift. "YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS BLEED!" You're going to make mine do the same in a minute. We met up with Yuki halfway up the hill.

"Why hello there, Miss Ando and Miss Fujimoto, Where were you?" Yuki asked politely. I know it might be fake kindness, but still…

"We were Job hunting, Yuki-Kun" Chika said for me, as well as making Yuki distracted so he can't see me blush like mad.

"Did you get a Job?"

"Yes we did! We will be working for a pet shop next Monday from 4:30 'till 7:00."

"That's great!"

"Yuki, quickly change and put your bag away, we're eating out!" Shigure shouted from the door. I stopped blushing and looked up.

"We always eat out! And I'll be five minutes!" Yuki pouted at Shigure.

"My little flowers-"I hit Shigure's head, with a punch. I heard sarcastic clapping.

"Well done Junko! Real well done…"

"SHUT UP! At least I'm better than you!"

"So…"

"I'm done!" Yuki said while coming out, surprised to see Shigure, on the floor, nearly unconscious.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**[Chika's P.O.V]**_

After own eat out, it was night. I look at Junko, yes; I think this is where we are going to see Tohru. I'm nervous; if she comes and I take Kyo who will she go with… MOMIJI!

"Is that Miss Honda?" Yuki questioned.

"I think that's her!" Junko answered.

We went down there, and heard. "Mum, I'm going to wash my face now, I'll be back soon, and I'm sure Emiko is fine by herself, she stronger than me that I am sure, I wish I was like her. Anyways, see in a bit!" She crawled out. Me and Shigure started laughing, I laughed so hard I was ROTFLing.

"Chika and Shigure, aren't you over doing it?" Yuki asked.

* * *

><p><strong>The next one is going to be longer, probably. So what did you think of it? If you did read up to here thanks for readin' I will make sure to take your reviews into account. And if you like twlight, just saying, one of my friends just got a account: alypaly12129 . Please check her out. She is my bestie. Anyways Read and Review! I want at least one review before i update in a week; Don't have to though^-^<strong>

**!REVIEW!**


	2. Emiko mystery

**I am sooo sorry for the chapter lateness, but if you need to blame someone, blame my school. this chapter is longer than the last, by 1000 words, so be grateful i just finished it. Yes i just finished it. i've got a two week holiday so expect more in a series of days, i will be trying to write non-stop, unless i do my homework. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket, Junko, Chika and some of the plot, I do however own Emiko.**

_**Edit:** _04-11-12_** I edited ALOT! In this, the whole plot of this has changed dramatically, kind of, but it still has the main concept in the pairings, except, there is no HaruxOC Sorry, but i think its for the best, maybe later, if i get back into the manga, but right now i am trying to finish it. This might be updated quicker than the other one i have, might not, depends, but yeah, enjoy! Oh and Thanks Hetaliafan102 for fav!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>__**[Emiko's P.O.V]**_

I heard a Landslide, after watching T.V for 2 hours. It was by Tohru's tent. I turned off my T.V, got up and walked into my room to get some stuff to put in my shoulder bag. Tohru has to stay in Shigure's house for the night, she has a fever. I need to be there for her, so she doesn't get harassed by the perverted mutt. Wore my shoulder bag, get my keys, open the door, lock it and walk to the Sohma hill… I didn't think I would have to stay there, when I came back, damn it.

When I got there, I heard Tohru's voice.

"Tohru, don't go digging, you have a fever, it will worsen." I said gently, softly and caringly, as I put my hand on her shoulder, because I care about her. "Can you guys take her to your place? My place is a bit too far."

"Sure!" Shigure answered. I know that he is worried, having three girl outsiders in the house. But I think it will be fine. I hope. I looked at the pile of dirt. I am not gonna do this. I walked to a tree close by and leant on it.

Soon Yuki comes, when I saw this, I walked towards the house.

-x-morning after-x-

I was sitting at the porch, with Tohru's stuff beside me, and my stuff in my shoulder bag. Being here reminds me too much of the past. My painful past, NO! Stop thinking about that, No one will ever accept me. That's why I care for Tohru, she is always accepted, and special. I saw Yuki coming up the path, great.

"Morning Miss Kojima" Yuki said, with fake kindness.

"Mhm…" I replied.

"Mum, you're here, but how did you?" I heard Tohru say, while standing up rapidly.

"Morning Miss Honda," Yuki said once more. God, his politeness kills me so.

"Morning Sohma-Kun," Tohru said.

"What's happening?" I heard a girl say. She stood up as I turned to look at them. That must be Junko; she has purple hair and purple eyes.

"Junko, what is it?" The other girl said. That one must be Chika, a brown hair girl with brown eyes. Tohru turned around.

"Oh, good morning you two, I'm Tohru Honda." She greeted.

"Oh, and we are," Junko pointed to herself, "Junko Ando," Chika pointed to herself, "Chika Fujimoto,"

"Miss Honda as you settle in with these girls, I'll take your stuff upstairs," Yuki began. Tohru had a very confused face on. "This house is pretty dirty, but there are two other girls living here with you, I mean three, so you won't be lonely, anyways there is a spare room upstairs for you girls to stay in, for you Miss Honda, you can stay here until your renovations are complete."

"No! I object!" Tohru objected.

"Object, well there is a lock on the room."

"I don't mean that...Only-"

"Tohru, do you like house chores?" Shigure asked, with a smirk, as per usual. Tohru jumped, like 5 feet into the air. "Like, cleaning, cooking-"

"Yes, I Like, why?" Tohru somehow got out.

"Welcome to the Sohma family!" Shigure said in his singing voice, annoy voice as I call it. "Yuki make sure you lend some of your clothes to her~"

"You don't have to do this-" Tohru was about to stated when Yuki intercepted her.

"Miss Honda, we suggested this, it not a problem"

"To not cause any trouble, can you tell me the rules and the traditions of the Sohma family?" Tohru just wanted to make everyone feel comfortable, even if it hurts her, that's a flaw, yet a charm.

"It's okay, all you need to do is be yourself, be at ease with this family, just be yourself." Yuki explained.

We got up to the room these three will stay in, I probably will sleep on the roof or something.

"You girls better keep the window open; this room has collected a lot of dust these past years." Said Yuki then someone busted through the roof. Kyo...

"Time to pay the piper, rat-boy. I'm here to collect." Kyo shouted. He is never good at saying anything. I started giggling

Yuki turned 'round and leaded against the window, smirking, really smirking, "Really? I thought he would send something bigger!" I nearly busted into laughing, it's nice being back home, but, everything must come on an end.

"That's right! 'Better get your tough talk out of the way, because that smirk is coming off your face!" Kyo ran towards him with a clenched fist, this is going to be amusing. CRASH! Then I saw Chika holding up Kyo. Great! The curse has gone and done it again.

"OH MY GOD! He's a cat, what are we going to do?" Chika panicked, as she was shaking him. Poor Kyo, are you getting dizzy yet?

Just then, Yuki and Shigure transformed. Great! I looked and saw Junko with them in her arm. This was obviously gonna happen, I just walked out of the room with my emotionless mask.

As Shigure was explaining the curse, I walked down the stairs, when the poof happened. I just turned around.

"But… We're naked!" Shigure said.

The girls screamed. I just sighed. I heard what happened afterwards and follow the others to the main room. Kyo was sitting on the porch. Shigure and Yuki were on one side of the table, with the others on the parallel side. I was leaning on the sliding door, leading to the garden.

"Strange, huh?" Shigure said

"No, it's not your fault your family's cursed," Tohru said. I was irritated. Tohru is special to me and I don't want to lie to her.

"Well, what do you think, seeing the real thing?" he asked, with curiosity.

"What? Oh, well…"

"Don't let his temper scare you. But the term 'cat reflexes' didn't apply to him."

I said nothing, I was just there. Observing.

"WELL, it's not my fault, it's those girls' fault, in fact they shouldn't be here!" My body tensed up. Man, he was so true, I should even be here. Yuki and Kyo were arguing, again, and go figure, they started fighting, god when will they stop.

"Chika, turn your head towards me and I'll bandage it up for you." Shigure said as I got the equipment out and gave it to him without a word. As soon as he finished I heard a RIP! And Kyo was outside.

"I see if he is okay." Chika stated and walked over to him and asked if he was okay, he ran off.

"I'M LATE, I'M LATE!"Tohru said, and ran off, without forgetting to look at her clothes and said, "They won't notice, will they?"

"They will, Tohru, they will, and tell them that I won't be there today, I have something to do." I said, she shrugged and nodded and said she wash them at school, then, she went off. The girls went up stairs. I was about to walk out to the garden when I heard

"You're planning to erase their memories away, aren't you?" Yuki said

"No, I am not." Shigure said.

"Well, I'll be going to school soon." And wiht that Yuki went up to get changed and go to school, while I, walked into the garden. Shigure walked towards me from behind.

"So-" Shigure began.

"No," I interrupted and walked away into the depths of the trees, but not before I said, "Do not tell god about this, if you do," I looked at him and locked eyes with my eyes which showed sadness, "I'll hate you forever."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**[Chika's P.O.V]**_

"I'm HOME! Tohru, Junko, Chika, Yuki and Kyo, I hope you're not breaking anything!" I heard Shigure say. Damn, why does he have to ruin the moment, Kyo was about to say sorry to me. Kyo ran out. I nodded at Junko and went up to the roof.

"Kyo, are you okay?" I asked with worry, he jumped.

"KAHH!" He paused to look at me, "What are you doing up here?" He asked after he settled down and looked back to the sky.

"To see how you are, what's wrong?" I asked again with different words.

"Nothing, just that mutt is so annoying" He answered, I smiled, softly.

"You should get use to it, he is your cousin." I answered.

"Cousin or what, he's annoying end of the LINE!" He just stated like that.

"Yeah...But-" I was about to say when,

"But what?" He intercepted.

"Nothing." I said frantically. Suddenly Shigure called us to the main room to have a chat with us, likely it will be about us being able to stay here and not tell anyone about the curse. Everyone got seated, Shigure was going to speak, Tohru interrupted.

"Sorry for not letting you speak first, but, where's Emiko?" She asked.

"I don't know, she just ran off somewhere like a lone wolf," Shigure answered, with a smirk, am I the only on that think that phrase was more than just a phrase. I just put it aside for now. "Right so, Akito said that you can stay,"

"No catch?" I questioned.

"No catch, and you can keep your memories," Shigure answered, I high fived Junko. "You can go back to whatever you were doing."

"Matte," Tohru said. "Where did she run off too? which way?"

"To the forest." Shigure answered in a kinda serious tone. Tohru nodded meekly.

"Tohru, what is Emiko to you?" Junko asked.

"She, she is like a big sister to me, always there when I need her." Tohru answered gently.

"Where did you meet her?" I asked.

"She just came it my school one day, as a transfer, always alone. I went up to her, she doesn't speak much, many people thought she was mute, but when you get to know her, she talks to you. but only when she wants to. She's different, but she's my role model, the one who I look up to." Tohru was smiling, brightly, This Emiko person probably means a lot to her. "She does go off by herself a lot, but she comes back alive and well, which lifts the worry off me." This girl might be that bad after all. "My mom loved her like her own daughter, and when she died, Emiko took the job to look after me, though I have a job, she gives me half of her money all the time, which I don't want, but she insisted."

"She seems nice." Junko stated.

"She is! She is the best sister anyone can have, it's a shame all her family died." Tohru replied, sadly.

"Died?" Shigure asked, with curiosity dripping off his words.

"Yeah, her parents died when she was 6 and her sister died on the same day but last year too. I don't anything about her brother though," Tohru soon regretted her words for some reason. "Please forget that, I didn't mean to tell you, I wasn't suppose to tell you! Please, forgive me, I promised her not to tell anyone, but I just told five people, I am so annoying, I talk too much, I'm such a failure..." Tohru spoke her frantic plead.

"Don't worry Miss Honda, we won't tell anyone." Yuki tried to explain.

"No, No I not worrying about that, just please forget what I said, please!" Tohru was trying to say, suddenly I saw a hand on her shoulder.

"Tohru, it fine, don't worry, and you're not a failure, you are a success, do not worry, I'll reason with them." A voice said.

"Emiko!" Tohru stood up and hugged this girl.

"Tohru, can you please not hug me... I don't like being in close contact with people." Emiko said as Tohru let go and apologised, "It's fine, just remember for future reference," she turned to us. "Please forget what Tohru said, it slipped her mouth, it seems like she has settle in, the words she said is my personal business, do not speak another word of it, or you will suffer from my monstrous past and will not be free," Her phone rang. She picked it up, "I know, I'm not stupid like you, just dealing with some problems about stuff," there was a pause, "Shut up! I get it!" She hung up and put the phone in her pocket. She nodded to all of us, I think it meant goodbye. She ruffled Tohru's hair.

"See ya soon, sis." Tohru said. and with that Emiko was long gone. Tohru smiled sadly, but it was still a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I hoped you liked it. Please review if you can. Yes, i know, Kyo having a twin is common as well as Tohru having a sister, that is not blood related. Trust me on this, it will get better. Anyway R&amp;R please. Peace out!<strong>

**_Edit:_**04-11-12**_ Okay, so Kyo is not the twin of Emiko any more, Tohru and Emiko act like sisters but not offically adopted, and i am still sorry to all the people who like the old concept, sorry, but i was with my friend who helped me, and we came to a conclusion that i was mary-sueing myself, if you think i was that was fine, if you didn't that;s your opinion, just i though i was mary-sueing myself, so i changed it up a bit, and i liek the change. Again thanks for sticking with me._  
><strong>


	3. School, Card games and LEEKS!

**Hey, it's late by one day. Kind of. Anyway, this is a really long chapter and it will anyways be this way, 3-4 thousands words ^-^ Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fruits basket! I only own my characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong> _**[Chika's P.O.V]**_

After our conversation, in the main room, Junko, Tohru and I went into our room. Tohru was packing, while Junko was relaxing on the bed and I was finding something to read. Suddenly, I thought about Fruits Basket, we were in Fruits Basket and… I took the book, the 1st Volume of Fruits Basket and flipped through it, until I saw us, yes, US on a page, I flipped a couple pages ahead, us, with our exact words.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me!" Tohru said, to us, after she packed.

"Okay! Have a nice shower!" I heard Junko replied. The door opened then close. I strolled towards the bed, where the purple head was resting.

"Junko?" I asked timidly.

"Yes Chika?" The purple head replied.

"Look at this, flip through, the first 10 pages or so" I answered as I pasted the book to her, she is going to freak the hell out!

"… What in the world?"

"I know … we are changing the manga. This is your fault"

"At least they don't show this scene"

"What scene?"

"Our conversation, right now," She said Logically, Am I stubborn or what?

"Well, let's wait for Tohru, get a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow will, be a heck of a long day…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Emiko's P.O.V]<strong>_

I woke up, with my neck aching. Note to self; do not sleep on someone's arm again, Ow! I started to climb down to my window, quickly but carefully; I was about half way there, when I felt a tug on my black short sleeve top, I looked up and saw a pair of crimson eyes.

"Nani?" I asked, with worry in my voice.

"Where are you going?" Replied my twin.

"To get ready for work, and you, _Little_ brother, will go down the ladder, 'Kay?" I spoke in a _you-have-to-listen_ way and he pouted, but obeyed … reluctantly.

After I got my navy jeans, white Shirt and blue hooded sweater/jumper on and my work uniform in a bag (A/N My Uniform is the exact same clothes as my Profile pic, it is the same person!), I went down stair, after a quick glance at my digital clock.

"7:30, reasonable time. I'm usually finished to have breakfast by 8." I mumbled.

"You actually finish by 8:10 to be exact," I heard Mistress say, while she was trying to put her head through the fabric.

"Shut it!"

I was going down the stairs to the first floor, to find Kyo waiting for me.

"Well, can I help you, Kyo?" I asked coldly.

_~Are you okay?_

_First of all I'm fine; secondly act like we're just acquaintances._

_~Okay._

"Hurry up!" Replied Kyo, equally cold.

We got downstairs, when I heard people in the main room; I dragged Kyo into the main room.

"Morning Emiko and Kyo," Shigure exclaimed, I glared at him. It sounded like we we're a couple.

"If you need to talk to me, do it now, I've go work in fifteen minutes," I said, very coldly and got a strange glare from Kyo. I kicked him in the shin, take that. He didn't fall, thank god.

"What are you to the Sohmas?" Junko asked me, rudely.

"That is none of your concern, Purple head." I answered with no feeling.

"Who are you?" Chika growled.

"Just a normal, imperfect human being. Nothing more nothing less." I bet they are angered. I saw Yuki just looking at me, the seal, its breaking. I don't really care, I rather it break.

"Emiko, do you have anything to eat right now?" Tohru asked me with worry. I was the other two shocked.

"Tohru," I said with a warm smile, "You don't need to worry about me; my boss always lets me have a rice ball or two when I get to work, 'Kay?" I noticed that Junko and Chika grasping. They must be surprised to see my mood changed so rapidly.

"I better get to work now, see you guys later," I said as I clicked my fingers to break the memory seal Yuki has, as Kyo already broke his.

I was at the foot of the hill, when I felt someone pull my hood and embraced me. Kyo.

"I need to go to work Kyo; Shigure needs to take you somewhere okay? You need to go with Shigure or I will, personally, straggle you!" I threatened. Then set off to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Third person!] Finally, this will be fun3<strong>_

Emiko just left, without another word and left Yuki, to cope with all of the memories Emiko sealed.

"Yuki, are you okay?" asked Junko, as Kyo followed Emiko's suit.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yuki said "I'll be going somewhere now, I'll be back by lunch," And with that, he walked off to his secret base. To think about what just happened.

"Well, I'll get started with cleaning up the kitchen" Tohru proclaimed. Little did she know, the kitchen was hell…

"Junko and Chika, can you get into some nice clothes and come with me? You know school." Shigure asked.

* * *

><p>It was noon, when Yuki came back. He went straight to the kitchen and was surprised about what he just saw.<p>

"Amazing! If I didn't know any better I'd say I walked into the wrong house. And since we do we have a rice cooker?" Yuki asked, in amazement.

"Oh! I found it in the trash!" Tohru replied, "I hope you have a good appetite right now, 'Cause Lunch is nearly ready!"

They finished setting up the table in the main room and Yuki giving Tohru some comments.

"This is great!" Yuki exclaimed.

"It is? It's not too bland? Emiko can cook much better than me! This was her recipe!" Tohru asked. She wanted to be much like Emiko, but then when she told her, Emiko said to be you, is the best thing anyone can do.

"Shigure and the others are sure late?"

"He said he'll be back by lunch."

"Well, we can't waste the good food."

There was a small pause.

"So how did you spend your morning, Yuki-kun?" asked Tohru, with her famous cheerful smile. He was surprised when she said _'Yuki-kun'_. She changes fast.

"I was at my secret base," Yuki, bad move.

"Really, a secret base… BLAH BLAH BLAH" and so on, when it was suddenly interrupted by a SLIDE!

"Kyo! Just listen to me for a moment!" Shigure raised he voice slightly.

"I Don't Want To Hear It! You think its fun to play with me!" Kyo shouted back, when Yuki saw the two girls behind Shigure.

"Now wait up! It wasn't – Maybe it was a bit fun, BUT that wasn't why I did it! It is for your own good! It was Akito's decision!" Then Shigure whispered, "Emiko's I mean,"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT AKITO!" Then Kyo ran to the roof, before stopped by Tohru.

"Would you like some lunch?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Kyo! Don't take this out on Tohru! And use the front door next time, AND take off your shoes."

"You're the one to talk," Junko, Chika and Yuki said in unison.

After Tohru expanded Shigure's ego and him explaining, why Kyo was upset;

"Do not have a bite and leave," pissed Yuki, is pissed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Emiko's P.O.V]<strong>_

I finished work five, ten minutes early and changed, when I heard some chatter in the work area.

"What are you guys gossiping about? Can I join?" I asked.

"Well," Said one of the maids I work with, Anci "There is a group of five outside the restaurant, one orange, one sliver, one black, one purple and two brown haired people."

"They're my mates…" I said and ran outside. At least the restaurant is close when I finished.

When I got outside, Tohru was the first to notice me.

"Hey Emiko-chan!"

"Hey Tohru-kun!" I replied sheepishly. I am bear tired. "You know, you didn't have to bring the pack out here, I could have gone home by myself."

"Yeah, but-" I interrupted Tohru. "Let's go home, before we create any more commotion." And I walk ahead. As I was the fastest, I was in front.

"Emiko?" Toru asked.

"Yes, Tohru?" I said as I turned my head to look over my shoulder to her.

"You are usually mad when I call you Emiko-Chan, but why didn't you tell not to call you that just now?" Wait! What?

"You don't need to know about that Tohru, only time will tell."

"'Kay!"

Is she that observant?

* * *

><p>(The next daySunday, is just about Emiko opening up a bit for Junko & Chika, Spending time with Kyo, etc, Now Kyo's FIRST DAY at SCHOOL, BTW Chika & Junko still don't know Emiko a Sohma)

* * *

><p>I just got up. My teeth cleaned, had a shower and put my uniform on. (AN I wear the white Kaibara High Uniform)

I was downstairs, in the Kitchen, making breakfast, when Tohru came down.

"Emiko, what cha cooking?"

"You'll see!"

After everyone is awake, I started setting up breakfast.

"There we go, well, eat up!" I said as I stood up to go outside.

"Are you not going to eat Emiko?" Chika asked me.

"I don't eat much, I eat rice balls for the meals, but I only sometimes eat diner."

After much comments, and Tohru saying that I'm better than her, most of them agreed, saw Kyo coming down the stairs.

"Yo!" I said to him.

"What?" He replied. I threw him a packet of three rice balls and showed him mine.

"That's your breakfast; I know you don't eat much for it, so there. This is my breakfast, lunch and diner," I said as I took one out to eat. Everyone stared at my, excluding Tohru, she knew already. "What? If you think it's not true, then ask Tohru." Everyone turned their heads and Tohru nodded.

After the dishes were clean, we set of to school. Halfway there Chika asked,

"So how, intense is it at school?"

"Well, it's not that hard." Replied Tohru.

"Chika, you know 'bout work tonight." Junko said. I snapped my head to look at her.

"OH Yeah! The pet shop right?" Junko nodded. And Tohru, Chika and Junko went a little bit ahead to chat. I was suck with these boys.

_Kyo! This is sad!_

_~How come?_

_The damn rat is right next to me, looking at me…_

_~What me to wipe that look of his face. _I looked to Kyo, with a little giggle in my mouth.

_You can't even lay a finger on him, if I want him beat up, I can do it myself._

_~SHUT IT!_ I started to laugh. Every one around me stared at me, excluding Kyo.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"You're the last person I want to hear talking." I said back to him, stopping my laugh, with a cold glare. I felt Kyo's hand on my shoulder.

_~Come on, leave it._

_Shut up Kyo, you don't know what happen between us, that Stupid ass rat._ Then Kyo started giggling. This time I shot him the cold galre; He knew, then and there, I was pissed.

"Emiko!" Tohru said. I ran to school. DAMN PAST.

_~Emiko, that's the past, move on._

_SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW!_

And with that I went to the roof to calm myself down.

* * *

><p>I went to our classroom after five minutes and saw Kyo surrounded by girls. I giggled, and saw Tohru.<p>

"Hey Tohru!" I said cheerfully. She knew I weren't pissed anymore.

"Hey Emiko!" She replied.

"Looks like, Kyo, is in a sea of girls." Uo nodded.

"It's almost inhuman," said Hana, just then Yuki came in; I tried not to get eye contact.

"Hey Prince, is that guy your cousin or what?" Uo asked.

"That's a rumour going 'round, I'd rather leave it like that," Yuki replied.

"I thought we were talking?" said a girl. I turned my head and saw Kyo trying to leave. She touch his shoulder, bad move on her part, he had her in an arm lock.

"Kyo!" Tohru said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" was all he said, before he jumped out of the window, of the second story.

"That shows, he is Prince Yuki's cousin." Said another girl. I don't know her name, 'cause I can't be bothered to learn it. I saw Yuki and Chika go after him.

"What 'bout me?" Said the girl, who was in the arm lock.

I went over to the window Kyo jumped out of.

"Emiko you're not going to jump, right?" Uo asked.

"No, I am going to jump, see ya soon!" I jump out of the window. Everyone gasped as I made it, on my feet, safe.

"What, how did she do that?" I heard someone say before I chased after Kyo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Chika's P.O.V] This part is why it's T rated^-^<strong>_

I chase after Kyo; I knew where they would be.

"How would a _rat _understand?" Kyo shrieked. I saw rustling in the bush, it was Emiko, '_shhhh'_ was what she showed me. I turned and saw Kyo about to lunge on the Yuki, I reacted too quickly.

_**~POOF~**_ I heard giggles.

"I am soo sorry! But you shouldn't, you know, fight at school. You'll get in-trouble and-"

"Would you shut up? I don't care if I get in trouble and I sure as hell don't care what happened to you! Stay out of my way! I can't even stand to look at you!" He growl at me. I got up, dusted off my skirt at was going to walk away. It really did hurt!

"ARE YOU A STRUBBORN ASS OR WHAT?" I turned around and saw Emiko standing there.

"…" Kyo was speechless.

"YOU MAY BE MY BROTHER!" Brother? What? "BUT SPEAKING TO SOMEONE, WHICH HAS SO MUCH TO OFFER, LIKE THAT IS FUCKING STUPID!" I stared wide eyed, "NO WONDER YOU ARE A STUPID CAT! RIGHT NOW YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ALL CATS, INCLUDING ME!" What? She is a cat as well. Then I noticed her cat ears and tail, black to be exact. I saw Yuki just staring at her. "How long do you two plan on staring at me? I have nothing you want or see." Wow! Her mood changed so rapidly.

"Gomen ne." I said.

"Daijōbu," she replied with a small, yet warm and welcoming smile. "Chika, let's go to class yeah?"

"Sure," I replied.

* * *

><p>Damn it, today was stressful. Junko made me stay here to finish up. I looked to the clock.<p>

"6:30pm" I mumbled.

"That's enough for today, you can go home now!" I heard the shop keeper say.

I changed and was in the forest. Maybe I should have gone up the path. There was rustling in the bushes, I was nervous; I was getting ready to kick the person. The person came and at that moment I kicked, I turned to see who it was.

"Kyo!" I said. I put my foot down and rubbed the back of my head, "E to…"

"If you have some thing to say, then just say it." Kyo snapped at me.

"I'm sorry for kicking you, it was just self defence."

"No, you shouldn't apologize, I should be the one sorry and – I don't know, Argh, if you're angry just hit me again."

"I can't be mad at you, it's not your fault, and you were just mad that you can't beat someone and it leaked, but you didn't want to be this way, demo you shouldn't be mad at yourself, you should be – What am I saying? Gomen ne, I sometimes talk too much, I really should know when to shut up."

"Come on let's go home!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Emiko's P.O.V]<strong>_

Kyo is in the diner table for the first time. Before he took a bit, he called me to eat, no matter how many times I refuse to myself, I couldn't refuse. I remember the times mother, you and me sat around the dinner table eating, carefree.

Kyo was sitting to the left of me, who was sitting next to Chika, who was next to Shigure, who was next to Junko, who was next to Tohru who was next to Yuki.

"So do you like the food Kyo?" asked Tohru.

"Well," Then I saw him look at Yuki, "What?"

"Nothing." Yuki said calmly. This is gonna be funny.

"You were just staring at me!"

"I was just observing."

"Well, whatever it is cut it out already!"

"So do you like it?" Tohru asked.

"NO, it sucks." Kyo replied, regretting it seconds after. I put my chopsticks and bowl down and clapped slowly.

"Well done, Kyo! Well done for ruining two minutes of my life, insulting someone's cooking! You should get a gold medal!" I paused "No, wait, not medal, a trophy!" I said. Shigure, Chika and Junko, started laughing, hysterically. Then I slapped his head gently. "Sometimes I wonder, why you are so stupid, to the length that you don't know how to be a man?" The three started laughing harder, nearly choking.

* * *

><p>A week later, there was a free period, as it was autumn, Tohru got a deck of cards.<p>

"How about a game of Rich man poor man?" Tohru asked. Uo, Hana and me agreed. Junko and Chika agreed but said.

"We don't know how to play though."

"It's okay, we can be in teams!" My and Hana were a team, we always beat everyone, Junko and Tohru as well as Chika and Uo.

"Play this game with that damn Yuki!" Kyo shouted.

"What? Running away from a challenge? What are you? Some kind of sissy I guess!" Uo, Chika, Junko and Me took turns to say.

"Fine! I'll play this stupid game! Don't come crying to me if you lose!" Uo looked at me and Hana.

"How 'bout this? The loser has to clean the whole classroom! Top to bottom!" I said as I shuffled the cards.

"Let's asked Yuki to-" Tohru said. "He's not here, don't bother." I interrupted. To win the game you have to get rid of all your cards as soon as possible, the one left to the dealer starts of by leading any single card or any sets of cards of equal rank, like three fives. Each player must then pass or play a card or set of cards that beats the previous play.

Tohru played two nines. Uo played three queens and thought she had us until Kyo threw down four eights.

"Revolution!" He declared, thinking he was victorious.

"Damn!" Junko said.

"You're a cheater!" Uo shouted "What kind of Stupid-ass trick is that?"

"What do you mean be 'Trick'? That's the rules! Didn't you read them?"

Tohru was 'bout to take her turn.

"Wait!" I said. There was a pause; Hana and I switch glances and smirks. "Reverse Revolution," I was holding four fours. People stared at us for a split second, and then everyone started laughing at Kyo. Hana and I high five, we're the rich man poor man champion team, but against each other is pure luck. Kyo was embarrassed that he was beat by Hana, and I, his big sister. Shame! But he was having fun.

"Let's do it again! This time I'm dealing!" Kyo said, grabbing the cards.

"Accusing me of a bad dealer, how rude!" I said with fake hurt.

"I know you and the Psychic are out to get me!"

"Just to let you know Kyo, Hana and I are the rich man poor man champions!"

"This time, I'm not going to lose! I might not win! But I won't lose!"

"Are those you're last word?"

* * *

><p>At the end of that day, I and Hana won all rounds. Our luck is awesome. Kyo lost the first round, fourth round and fifth round, Tohru and Junko lost the second round, Uo and Chika lost the third round and the last round aka the sixth round. But Kyo did lose the first round, which was the one we all betted on so he had to clean the classroom. I was leaning be a window, Tohru was by the desks and Chika and Junko was on either side of Tohru. Yuki just came.<p>

"OH, hi Yuki, we were playing rich man poor man!" Tohru said.

"Rich man Poor man," There was a slight pause in Yuki sentence, "I know the rules but I haven't played it before."

"Uo taught me how to play, Junko and Chika just learnt as well!"

"Well," Looking at Kyo, "It's seems today's loser was that stupid cat," Kyo took a glance at Yuki, an angry glance.

"He didn't lose to all the rounds. Emiko and Hana are the champions of this game, still unbeatable. They won all the six rounds. Kyo just lost the first, fourth and fifth round, but the round we betted on was the first around." Junko said. I heard the conversation, but I was pretending not to hear it.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" I heard Chika ask.

"It's fine! A loss is a loss!" He made a glare come my way, I smirked. "And I'll win the first round next time!"

"You might need my help" I mumbled, the three girls heard it.

"Like I'm going win against YOU!" Kyo raised his voice a bit, while pointing at Yuki.

"Hold on a second. I think I've heard that before!" Yuki answered, making Kyo pissed.

"This is seriously no JOKE, sissy-boy! I will beat you, that's a PROMISE!" I face-palmed, as I shook my head.

"I wish you'd stop making all your inferiority complexes my problem."

"I swear, every time you open your mouth it pisses me off!"

"And every time you open yours, you sound like an idiot." I wish I can clap right now, and insult Yuki back. But, I think I'll let Kyo take this one.

"I'm so gonna break your pretty-little girl face!"

"Guys…" Junko, Chika and Tohru said in unison, I started giggling as soon Kyo threw the mop at me.

"That's it! Let's do this!" Kyo said as he aimed to punch Yuki's head, but he dodged it gracefully, next Yuki high kicked Kyo in the chin.

"I can't even stand the look of you!" Yuki explained as he went out.

"I am going to crack your face!" I mumbled as I put the mop on the wall beside me and walked over to Kyo. "You 'Kay?" I asked as I gave him a piece of tissue to wipe some blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He must be in a bad mood today; he laid a good hit on me."

"You three should get to work now, I'll stay, and I don't have work until next week Saturday."

"Hai!" The three said, trusting me with Kyo. When they left I helped Kyo up.

"You know you'll never gonna to beat that damn-ass rat."

"I know, but it's worth a try."

"And you know I'm the one who can beat him." I replied as I went to the window.

"Yeah, so where were you the past years?"

"England. What to know anything else or should we go?"

"Let's go home then." Kyo said as he embraced me from behind. Sometimes it's good to be home.

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch, Tohru, Junko and Chika made leeks and liver. Tohru, though made me some fish, a small one.<p>

"Well, let's eat!" Tohru proclaimed, before noting Kyo's face.

"What the hell? I hate leeks!" That's my brother for you. Then he looked at me, he saw me with small fish.

"You also hate onions and miso, too, don't you?" Shigure asked, as he was reading his newspaper.

"Miso is fine if it's in soup, right?" I asked right after.

"You should have said something while we were cooking." Chika said.

"I didn't know we were having leeks and why doesn't she have leeks?" He said, while pointing at me.

"Tohru knows I hate leeks." I said with a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Shut up and just eat!" Yuki nearly shouted as he picked up Kyo's chopsticks and shoved some leeks into his mouth. I started laughing, while Junko, Chika and Tohru were shocked to see Kyo not moving.

"Yuki! Damn it, you stole my job. To silence him." I said through my laughter. Then, what pissed me off was that, he grabbed my chopsticks and shoved some leeks into my mouth. I probably fainted, 'cause everything went back. Before, though, I heard the girls gasp. When I mean I hate leeks, I mean, I can't eat them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I hope it's up yo your standtrads? I can't spell for shit. Any who, plz R&amp;R! The next Chp will be out in two week max! PEACE!<strong>


	4. Authours note

Hey guys this is a authors note, I have a writers block on this story, for those who don't know what a writers block is, its when we have no clue about what we should do next, I am currently in a progress of writing 2 other fanfictions, one for bleach and one for fruits basket, I think the bleach on Is the on I'll be working on the most so hope you liked this story, but I don't know when I we contiune so for now it's on HIATUS ^-^ Hope you can bear with me!


	5. Another AN But brighter

I am going to continue this story, but im gonna fix it up a bit, however I still want your opinon on this story on my poll on my profile, thanks for sticking with me

April Out~


	6. AN that is VERY IMPORTANT

Okay guys... I know I dont stick to ANYTHING! But I have a good feeling that this new IDEA will work, I really do hope you guys like the new one, just SORRY -shot-

I really mean it though guys, this is A ORIGINAL IDEA! I KNOW AMAZING RIGHT? But that aside, im workiing on a NEW STORY. YES! I KNOW! But ill keep these TWO STORIES I HAVE AS DISCONTINUED!.. I AM SORRY!

I just feel.. I just feel, this new Idea will help me alot.. I am truly sorry for this.. This Idea is a BLEACH ONLY! Sorry Fruit basket fans... But UNLESS SOMEONE gets me back into it, I wont be continuing it, but it will still be here for you guys to see, but I think I might just delete my fruit basket one as well, I dont really want it.. SORRY! I just cant say sorry enough.. So My FB one, I will delete ONCE I put the first chapter of my new story up. Okay so, Ill do a summary of my New Story SOON! yes SOON! Porbably this weekend. I do though... I do need a person, YES A PERSON! I just want my story right, and someone who is willing to give something a try, or anything a try. I do hope SOMEONE will want to. I PROMISE I WILL FEATURE YOU IN MY NEW UPCOMING STORY!

How to apply:

Welll I dont care how, All I need is someone who is on FF a good bit and will respond to anything ASAP, Oh and tell me a bit about yourself, just basic details and such DO NOT REVEAL(sp?) TOO MUCH ABOUT YOURSELF! You must a be a BLEACH FAN! YES A BLEACH FAN! Oh and deal with ANY PAIRS! CANNON/SLASH/YAOI/YURI etc. And as you can see above ^^" I am CRAP AT SPELLING! Even though I have 'Word' It sometimes the wrong thing, I need someone with good ideasish.. I AM BARGINING TOO MUCH! Okay I'll narrow it down to small points ...

What you need to APPLY:

-You are on a good bit of time

-Reply to anything ASAP

-A bleach fan

-Can deal with ANY PAIRINGS

-Grammer Nazi Someone who can think OUTSIDE THE BOX

-Can give good ideas Wait.. How are you suppose to.. Never mind -_-

-Spelling GOD/GODDESS

-And just tell me a bit about yourself.

How to Apply2: REVIEW OR PM ME! Oh make sure I can PM you back toooooo!

*looks up* TOO LONG -shot-

If you are selected [There might be more than one ^^] You will be PMED with it saying you are chosen, if there are multipule [SP?] It will be listed. And if you have any better commuitcation you have, its ideal you pass over? Like Skype, Steam, E-mail, FaceBook, ETC! [Not MYSPACE, YOU DUMB] ^^"

*Looks up again..* One full page... I RANT! Oh and once you are chosen, YOU WILL KNOW WHAT MY STORY OF ABOUT FIRST SO DO NOT SPREAD if you do, YOU WILL BE KICKED! So Have fun APPLING XP!

-Snowy~


End file.
